SPLODER E3
Since E3 is coming in 10 days, lets hold a convention where we tell info about our Sploder projects! Also Dwid created Sploder E3 first so it appears that he'll have to sue Goomy for stealing the name and... Just kidding but Dwid will do his Sploder E3 2014. Goomylord/Claus the Mighty Skyward Reboot Like the Desert Wolf series, Skyward is getting moved to the arcade creator because of the new graphic editor for it. Matthew will get a redesign, but this one will combine all of his past designs. He will have his cap like in the original, he will have darker hair like Skyward Revelations, and he will have a scarf like the ill-fated Skyward Chronicles. Also, in this game, Matthew will have a new power, cyrokinesis (the ability to control ice), which is mainly because the magic in the Arcade Creator freezes enemies. The whole "multiple playable characters at once" thing may be dropped, because everyone would play the exact same most likely. Unfortunately, because of the graphics, the release date may be delayed until after June 27th, the planned release date and the creator's birthday. Skyward Anniversary On November 19th, it will be the one-year anniversary of the release of the original Skyward. This game will be in the PPG, unlike the reboot, and it will be somewhat similar to Sonic Generations, where Sonic meets his past self, Classic Sonic. In this game, Matthew will meet up with his old self (the Ness recolor) and the will have to defeat past Negativ and present Negativ. Cube Fighters 2 This game will be way different from the original Cube Fighters, but in a good way hopefully. Instead of a Street Fighter-esque fighting game, it will be a platforming game similar to the Skyward games. This game will introduce actual characters to the world of Cube Fighters. The two main characters are two cubes named Drake and Jimmy, the former one being a slow powerhouse, but Jimmy is fast but weak. Bob will be the main antagonist, a seemingly cute and innocent cube, who is actually evil who plans on causing an apocalypse, with him and his minions being the only survivors. New Series Goomylord is working on a new Sploder series, and here is some info about it. The series will feature a cyborg girl who has to face off against an unnamed antagonist who plans to use his robot minions to take over the world, with him/her being the ruler. It is currently unknown whether this game will be in the Arcade creator or the Physics creator. Skyward Spin-Off A Skyward spin-off game is in development. It is currently unknown what genre it will be, but it will be in the PPG. It will most likely be a puzzle game, but it might end up being another genre. New Super Mario Bros. game For anyone who doesn't know, CtM published a game called New Super Mario Bros. Ultra in 2012. In 2013, a sequel, New Super Mario Bros. Ultimate was made. To continue this "yearly tradition", a new installment in this series of NSMB games will be published. Fyre On Fantendo, I made a series about a fox named Fyre back in 2013, and ever since November, the series was pretty much dead. The series will get a reboot on Sploder. The game will be in the PPG game maker, and it will be a 3D platfomer like the Tigzon games. More coming soon Mario Kart game Considering that I (CtM) really like the Mario Kart series (and I mean so much that he like it better than the main series MK games), I decided to make a PPG game based off of the series. This game will be one of the later releases, coming out around the same time as Skyward: Anniversary Edition. Skyward x the Mjd Series (No, this is not a new shipping) Around a month or two ago, I asked Mjd if I could make a crossover between Skyward and the Mjd Series with him. I am planning to continue it eventually. Those are the only real details that I have to say. Sonic game I will make a new Sonic game in the PPG. There will be multiple playable characters, similar to the PPG Skyward games. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles will all be playable. Nothing is known about the plot, or the name. Goomy Crossover Sometime after the Fyre and the unknown series games release, a crossover will be made connecting all four. The Adventures of Goomy, Dewott, and Fennekin A new platformer featuring these three Pokémon is set to be released sometime in 2014. The main antagonist will be a Blaziken (MtPK reference). The game will play very similarly to the PPG Skyward games, as it is a platformer with multiple playable characters. Unlike Skyward though, each character can attack, and everyone has different attacks. Dewott can use Razor Shell, Fennekin can use Flamethrower, and Goomy can use Dragon Breath. Dumb Wizard 4 Dumb Wizard 4 is the sequel to Dumb Wizard 3, a game I made on the Platformer Creator back in like 2011 or something. The game was mainly meant for comic relief, like the Mjd Series is, so they weren't too hard, but however there is one level in the first one where you are in jail and the level where you need to escape is insane in terms of difficulty. Overall, the game will be between the difficulty levels of Dumb Wizard and Dumb Wizard 2/3. Unnamed Platformer I will be making another platformer, this time an action one with lots of puzzles. Nothing is known about the name or the plot. Release Schedule (Details revealed only) *Sonic game *Skyward reboot? *Cube Fighters 2 *Dumb Wizard 4 *NSMB game *Skyward spin-off *Fyre *Goomy, Dewott, and Fennekin *Skyward Anniversary *New series *Mario Kart game *Skyward x Mjd Series *Goomy Crossover *Unnamed Platformer Release Schedule (all) 2014 *New series *Sonic game *Skyward reboot? *Cube Fighters 2 *Dumb Wizard 4 *NSMB game *Skyward spin-off *Fyre *Goomy, Dewott, and Fennekin *Skyward 4 (tentative title) *Slender game *Skyward Anniversary *Super Goomy Battle *Sploder series crossover *Mario Kart game *Arcade game *Skyward x Mjd Series *Cube Fighters 3 2015 schedule *Goomy Crossover *Unnamed Platformer *Arcade game *Sploder Quest *Goomy: The Movie *Sequel for the new series *Skyward racing game with same formula as the Mario Kart one which I announced *Skyward Puzzler *Another Skyward crossover (wow 2015 looks like it might become the Year of Skyward) *Pokémon game *Another new series *Cube Fighters 4 *NSMB game *Skyward 5 (tentative title) *3rd game in the new series *Mighty's Revenge 2 *The Adventures of Goomy, Dewott, and Fennekin 2 *Fyre Returns *Cube Fighters 5 *Skyward Puzzler 2 *Goomy the Movie 2 *Yoshi game *Sequel to the platformer *Another arcade game *Slender game *4th game in the new series *Skyward 6 (tentative title) *Yet another arcade game *Skyward racing game sequel *Unnamed Skyward spin-off *Cube Fighters 6 Goomy Convention On New Years Day 2015, I will hold an event here telling about some of the listed games for the new year. Weekly Games Starting on the 28th, Goomylord will release a game every Saturday, except in certain occasions. Dealwithitdewott/Dewott the Epic Desert Wolf 3 Get your bodies ready! Desert Wolf 3's finale is coming! Bird-Fall Valley In a valley named Birdfall where birds fall from the sky dead unusually a mysterious spell is casted by an evil being called Aros turning the residents into birds meaning that if they don't get rid of the spell soon everybody in the town will die. The main hero is named Arzle. Cy-Fox Cy-Fox will be the final Desert Wolf game until the reboot and will have 5 worlds. Also it's exclusive to the platformer game creator yet a prologue will be made with the PPG creator. Incredible 11 Another crossover game uniting many Sploder series worlds. Desert Wolf Color Team This Desert Wolf game, unlike it's predecessors will focus on puzzle solving with it's multi player mechanic. Desert Wolf Reboot Announced as Fantasy Desert Wolf. Also the Snazaras will finally debut. Unnamed Fantendo Inspired Crossover Game It will combine many of the Fantendo games' rosters including Fighters of Lapic 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, Battle Boom and much more. Grey This is a stealth platformer where you play as an alien named Grey escaping Location 72. Stick-Jam What has happened to it? Mainly delays due to Desert Wolf 3 but it will be coming after Season 1 of that unnamed Fantendo inspired crossover. Schedule * Desert Wolf 3 * Season 1 of unnamed crossover * Stick-Jam * Bird-Fall Valley * Desert Wolf Color Team * Grey * Cy-Fox * Fantasy Desert Wolf * Incredible 11 Mangamixer Tigzon Reboot This is the 75th time I even rebooted the Tigzon series. Like the Desert Wolf series and other Sploder series, Tigzon is moving to its new root of the Arcade creator, because of its new graphic editor. The Tigzon characters will be redesign, in the style combining with Sonic Advance and One Piece (GBA) graphics. The new game will be RPG-style platforming, inspired by the Shantae games, mostly Shantae: Risky's Revenge. Petit's Land A Rich3001k's Petit's Adventure spin-off game, made by Mangamixer. The second Petit game to be not made by Rich3001k, (the first is Dealwithitdewott's Petit's Run). The game is similar to those on Tigzon on Game Boy, but unlike it, it features on Game Boy Color and Mangamixer's new graphics for Petit's Adventure. The gameplay is inspired by Nintendo's Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins and the game will feature new characters, such as Tendo Nin (Petit's rival) and main villains from this game will be Vometronz and Fuel.exe. Untitled Sploder Fighting game Orignally called Saidai Fighterz. the game is inspired by Marvel VS Capcom 2 and Skullgirls (both my favourite games) Mjduniverse * A new series is in progress called "Novaseriox". Read all about it: http://alphazoidversepedia.wikis.mjduniverse.com/wiki/Novaseriox * My new game "A Robot Who Hijacked A Plane P2" is comming out soon. Rich3001k Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 2 featuring a new boss and utilization of the Melee form. Shiny Fennekin/Fennekin I quit Sploder Ages Ago... OH WELL WHO SAYS I CAN'T MAKE A WISH LIST!! I WISH FOR A GAME ABOUT CLEFFA AND IGGLYBUFF FINDING A MOON STONE.... THE END. MAKE. IT. HAPPEN. WORLD. X3 Abcilikepie Aparantly he's making a game about killing Sceptile. HOW ORIGINAL (sarcasmsarcasmsarcasm) I bet he's going to be hacked before he can start it. And he claims it's going to be better than everybody else's series even though I bet it won't have any gameplay. Its called "ULTTTACOOLGUZ" His stupid new characterS ARE "Robo-Inator", "Mr Smile Guy" and "Ultra-Power Guy". He said that all they do is kill sceptile. HOW ORIGINAL (sarcasmsarcasmsarcasm). He has also returned on one of his alts titled "Agatka". ( Oh no! D: ) Here is what he orignally said: "MESSA ABCILIKEPIE CHUCKY BUNS!!!!!!!!POE0T0EWR WAH NEW SPLODER ALTY: AGATKA!!!!1111 MEANIEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111 WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME GONNNA MAK A SERIEZ CALLED "GREATT AND POWWWERFUL GUYZ! TEH MAINE CARERACTER IS ROBO-INATOR. HE HATES SCEPTIL. NEXT IS MR. SMILE GUY. HE BRRINGS JOY TO EVEY ONE ACCEPT FFOR SCEPTILL HE SENDS MEANNESS TO HIM! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ROBO INATOR RULEZ HE IS MUCH BETTER THAAN ZAC AND DEZERT WHOLF AND SKYWARDD AND TIGGZON YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" ----''Abcilikepie'' HEAD3000 AKA PERSON WHO IS TOO AWESOME FOR ALL OF YOU LOSERS ME TAKING OVER SPLODER CLAUS AND KUMATORA: THE ULTIMATE LOVE STORY: THE GAME MORE MTPK PETIT'S ABCS SKYWARD ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE ZACK EATS A BOMB DESERT WOLF: LICK ARMPIT SWEAT TIGZON GOO GOO GAA GAA ADVENTURE THE DOWNFALL OF SPLODER: THE GAME THE DOWNFALL OF SPLODER (REAL EVENT) THEY ARE ALL COMING OUT ON APRIL 999TH 2000 AND NEVER